vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Bonnie
The relationship between the witch Bonnie Bennett and the human Matt Donovan. Early History Matt and Bonnie have been friends since childhood. Over the summer Matt and Bonnie were lifeguards and took CPR training together. It is said that Bonnie was better at CPR than Matt. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= In Pilot, At Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie notices Matt looking at Elena. In Mr. Tanner's class, Matt looks at Bonnie while she is texting Elena that Stefan is staring at her. Back at the Mystic Grill, Matt and Bonnie talk about Elena and they see her and Stefan arrive together. During Mr. Tanner’s History class, Mr. Tanner asks Bonnie a question of how many people got injured during the Battle of Willow Creek , Bonnie replies "Um…a lot?" then he asks Matt to prove he's not all the stereotypical Jock figure while Matt says "It’s ok Mr. Tanner, I’m cool with it." People could look at this and see that Matt was trying to stick up for Bonnie. At the party, Matt, Bonnie and Caroline look at Stefan and Elena together. |-|Season 2= In The Return, At the hospital, Matt tells Bonnie about the noise Tyler heard when he was driving and Caroline isn't doing well. Matt and Bonnie go and visit Caroline together. They later are both relief that Caroline is doing well; unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal. In The House Guest, At The Grill , Bonnie begs Jonas not to do anything but he smashes glasses and sets the bar on fire, before using his magic to knock Bonnie to the ground. Matt tries to put out the flames but spots Bonnie on the ground and rushes to her. As she slowly starts to wake up Matt helps her get to her feet. |-|Season 3= In The Reckoning, after capturing Elena, Klaus proceeds to feed his blood and temporarily kill werewolf Tyler and tasks Bonnie with finding out why this act hasn’t turned other werewolves into half-breeds yet. Knowing there is only limited time before Tyler will really die, Bonnie races off with Matt to find Jeremy whom she believes can help her make contact with an elder witch in the afterlife who might have some answers. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt search around for Jeremy but can’t find him. At this point Bonnie and Matt still can’t find Jeremy so Matt decides to take one for the team by drowning himself and hopefully communicate with his dead sister, Vicki, who has been haunting him recently. His plan works and after Bonnie does CPR he is able to give info directly from Vicky that Klaus’s transformations aren’t working because Elena isn’t dead. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Bonnie helps Matt put Vicki back on the other side, Vicki finds herself rudely ripped from the car and back at Matt’s side- Bonnie’s done a spell to undo the one that made the ghost corporeal. Matt tells his sister he has to let her go, and she disappears as the candles flash once more. |-|Season 4= They became prom king and prom queen in Pictures of You. |-|Season 5= In True Lies, Silas snaps Matt's neck. While he is on the Other Side, Bonnie talks to him and tells him she is dead. Matt is sadden by her death, and they hug. When Matt's spirit gets back to his body, he wakes up but forgets what happened. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Matt attends Bonnie's memorial. He puts down a whistle and gets teary eyed. She tells him through Jeremy that she misses him. |-|Season 6= In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, |-|Season 7= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Bonnie reunites with him after going on vacation with Alaric and Damon and she later witnesses Mystic Falls being evacuated. Beforehand. They converse for a bit before Matt blames her for Elena Gilbert's slumber. She is shocked, hurt and slightly angered after this and he quickly takes it back. In Never Let Me Go, In Best Served Cold, In Things We Lost in the Fire, Matt and Bonnie are patrolling the Mystic Falls border, waiting to trap vampires who were racing cars earlier as he is seen setting up traps on the road while she is on her phone. In Requiem for a Dream, Matt tries to get Bonnie to let go of her Huntress side. However, Bonnie convinces Matt help her kill Damon, which he agrees to. Matt sets up a perimeter for Bonnie to hunt Damon down in Mystic Falls' woods. However, Matt shoots Bonnie in the back with vervain darts in order to save Damon's life. After Damon and Matt load Bonnie's unconscious body into Matt's pickup truck, Matt so tasked with driving Bonie as far away from Damon and possibly Mystic Falls as he can. However, this proves unsuccessful when Bonnie regains consciousnesses sooner than expected and she suffocates Matt, gaining control over his truck and goes back to try and kill Damon once again. In Gods and Monsters, Matt is seen alive and is imprisoned within his own cop truck as Bonnie hunts down Stefan, Caroline and Enzo on the freeway. Matt then prevents Bonnie from hunting them and they end up crashing into a wooded area on the side of the freeway. Bonnie apologized for the pain she caused Matt and left him for two reasons: to protect him from his involvement in the supernatural and to hunt her friends. |-|Season 8= In Coming Home Was a Mistake, after an unsuccessful first funeral for Tyler was crashed by Damon, Matt and Bonnie attend Tyler's second funeral ceremony being Bonnie missed the first one while dealing with Enzo and they later bond together with their friends at the Mystic Falls' carnival. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Matt was seen trying to help his friends find Alaric and Caroline's kidnapped daughters while Damon and Sybil held them waiting to summon Cade. However, Matt finally has enough downtime to comfort Bonnie while she stood by Enzo's side as he suffered the after effects of fighting Sybil's mind control. Matt told her that Enzo was very tough and was going to make it through this because he was fighting Sybil's mind control, unlike Damon. Shortly after sharing a moment together, Bonnie and Matt are relieved when Enzo wakes up. Enzo wakes up saying that he doesn't know which one of them to kiss. Bonnie laughs joyously and sheds a tear while embracing Enzo. Matt watches them with a smile on his face. In What Are You?, Quotes Trivia *They both are close friends with Elena Gilbert. *They both hated Damon Salvatore and were almost/were killed by him. **However, Bonnie is currently best friends with Damon after several seasons of building their relationship. Also, Matt shares a somewhat platonic relationship with Damon. *Damon also killed at least one member of their families. **Damon killed and turned Matt's older sister, Vicki Donovan, into a vampire. **Damon killed Abby Bennett-Wilson, Bonnie's mother and turned her into a vampire. *In The Reckoning it was stated that they both took CPR together. *In Season Three, Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards at the pool last summer. *Season Seven marks the first season where Matt and Bonnie become indirect enemies being Bonnie was inflicted with Rayna Cruz's Supernatural Huntress curse. Gallery 101-032-Bonnie~Matt.png 1x01-Pilot (45).jpg 1x01-Pilot (46).jpg 1x01-Pilot (69).jpg 101-055-Bonnie-Matt.png 101-056-Bonnie~Matt.png 101-057~Bonnie-Matt.png 105-070-Bonnie~Matt.png 105-071~Bonnie-Matt.png tumblr_lt3fyhDf351qhrq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lthht7Wl0c1qmzigmo1_500.jpg Matt and Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg Matt and Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt and Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg 6X21-41-BonnieMatt.png 6X21-81-BonnieMatt.png 6X21-115-BonnieMatt.png 6X22-57-BonnieMatt.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png 7X01-88-MattBonnie.jpg 7X02-73-BonnieMatt.jpg 7X02-82-MattBonnie.jpg 7X02-86-MattBonnie.jpg 7X06-116-BonnieMatt.jpg 7x11-BonnieMatt.jpg 711-013-Bonnie.jpg 711-014-Matt.jpg 711-015-Bonnie-Matt.jpg 711-051-Bonnie.jpg 711-052-Matt.jpg 721-101~Bonnie-Matt.png 721-102-Bonnie~Matt.png 721-103~Bonnie-Matt.png 721-104-Bonnie~Matt.png 721-105~Bonnie-Matt.png 721-123-Damon-Bonnie-Matt.png 721-130-Bonnie-Matt.png 722-008~Bonnie-Matt.png 722-009-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-010-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-022-Bonnie~Matt.png 722-024~Bonnie-Matt.png 722-043~Bonnie-Matt.png 722-044-Bonnie~Matt.png 806-056~Bonnie-Matt.png 806-057-Bonnie~Matt.png 806-058~Bonnie-Matt.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship